The First Time
by littleopheliac
Summary: Part 1 of 2/3. The first time the black sisters crossed the boundaries of sisterly relations to something more. Narcissa's POV. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Many people don't remember their first time. I, however, recall every detail.

It was fast approaching Valentines day; my parents had gone away for the week, and my sister Andromeda was staying with my aunt. I was home alone with my eldest sister, Bellatrix. We planned to do something together to celebrate as her and her fiancé, Rodolphus, could barely stand the sight of each other, and as I had only recently began dating Lucius, we had decided it was too soon for any romantic gestures. So it was settled.

I had always had a somewhat disturbing crush on Bellatrix; she was beautiful with dark hair and eyes you could melt in to with a single glance. I was so excited at the idea of doing something nice for her- so when she set off out for the day, I went to work on creating the perfect evening.

By the time she got home everything was in perfect order. I didn't greet her, instead I left a note by the fireplace, knowing that she would get it when she apparated in. The note simply instructed to go upstairs to the bathroom; waiting for her was a bubble bath, I had placed candles around the tub and left another note pinned to the mirror.

As she relaxed in the bath, I finished preparing the food for the evening and slipped in to a short red dress. The silk caressed my skin, and the colour matched my lipstick exactly.

My second note directed her to the bedroom where I had left a box on her bed. Inside the box was a dress. It was black lace and ended just above her knee. As she took the dress from the box another note was hidden beneath it reading 'Happy Valentines Day Bella, there's no one I would rather spend it with. All my love, Cissy.'

After slipping in to the dress, Bellatrix made her way down the stairs where I was waiting for her. She looked magnificent and I could hear my heart beating in my head as it began to race faster with every step she took towards me.

It felt like I had waited forever when she finally reached me at the bottom of the stairs. "You look beautiful." I smiled, trying to contain myself, I was sure she had no idea about my little crush, let alone any feelings alike, so I turned and led her in to the dining hall.

Bellatrix's face lit up as she saw the spread that way laid out on the table. I had spent most of my day in the kitchen, so I was happy to see her reaction to my efforts. "Thank you Cissy." she whispered kissing me on the cheek before taking a seat.

As soon as her lips connected with my cheek I felt a fire rage within me. I wanted her to kiss me again. Properly. Not like she was my sister, but like she was my lover. I tried my hardest to tame the heat that was coursing through my veins, and I could feel myself blush as I turned to sit in the seat opposite her.

We began to eat in silence. "This is delicious!" she commented, breaking the silence. "I can't believe you went to all this effort for me." I smiled, my heart racing at a million miles an hour, or even faster. "You deserve it." I replied, still struggling to control the feelings that were building up inside of me. Every time she spoke, everything around me seemed to disappear.

After we finished eating, she helped me clear the plates away and we retired to my bedroom with a bottle of red wine. We sat beside one another laughing and sharing our deepest secrets and desires. "I want to do something great, something that has an impact on the world." Bellatrix admitted.

The way she spoke, moved, breathed. It only made my desire for her grow.

"I want to be a mother, to a great child." I admitted, feeling as if my admission was a little dull. My sister simply smiled. "I don't want to marry Rod." she said, quite bluntly too. "I want to be with someone who desires me." she added.

"I do." my whole body tensed as the words left my mouth, and I giggled nervously, hoping that she hadn't heard my comment. No such luck.

She turned to face me and lifted my chin so I had no choice but to look her dead in the eyes. My cold blue eyes traced her porcelain skin until she spoke, and by then they had stopped wandering and fixated on her mouth.

"What did you say?" she asked quietly. "Nothing." I replied, trying to turn my head away, but her hands had a strong grip on my face. "You said you desire me?!" she whispered, before sitting in silence, waiting for my reply.

"Yes." I whispered back, I was so quiet that it must've been difficult to hear me. Terrified of her reaction I shut my eyes, squeezing them together. Within a few seconds, though it felt more like centuries, I felt her lips press gently against my cheek.

I could feel my breathing become more intense as her warm lips pressed up on my cold skin in a repeated motion. I opened my eyes and found myself lost in my hers. Bellatrix's arms were draped around me like a blanket. Every thought of what people would think raced through my mind but I didn't care. I was lost in my own paradise, she was the sun.

I inhaled only once before pressing my lips against hers, my head was already spinning as I let my desires take over. I kept my lips firmly against hers for a moment and felt her smile as my fingers danced over the warm skin that laced her arm.

"You liked that." I whispered as I pulled away. I had lost all my senses. I was so unsure of how exactly Bellatrix had this effect on me, but it was strong, and I was weak. I leaned towards her a second time; gladly letting our lips touch, this time I requested an entrance with my tongue.

She gave me what I was yearning for and I lapped up the taste of her tongue with my own. I could feel myself growing weaker as I inhaled her breathtaking scent. This had to be heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

My body was growing weaker by the second, trembling at her touch. Trying to control myself was harder then anything I had done before. Her lips were so soft, the feel of them upon mine was simply sensational and I longed to be closer to her.

As I broke the connection between us, I felt a sharp pain jolt through my body like part of my soul was being ripped away. It left me cold and empty. As the numbness spread through my veins like wildfire; I was yearning for a connection, but I needed it to be deeper.

I swallowed hard before nervously sliding my hand down her body to the tip of her toes and back up again, I let my hand linger on her thigh for a moment as I tried to gain my breath. "Cissy?" she whispered, almost inaudible. My eyes shot up to meet hers. "Do you want to touch me?"

Every part of me wanted to touch her. Every single tiny fragment. I couldn't answer, so I picked up the bottle of wine that we had been drinking and gulped down a fair amount before nodding my head slightly. "It's okay, I want you too... if it's what you want." Her voice was so soft.

I pulled myself away for a moment before I was drawn back to her by a force that could only be descried as magnetic. As I hitched her dress up, I could feel her shake at my mere touch. I pushed her back on to the bed gently, keeping my hand on her chest. As my hands became more eager we hit eye contact. "Yes, I do." I moaned quietly, "I want to touch you."

My confession was well received as my older sister slid her hand on top of mine, edging me closer to my prize. She took her hand away and I continued to slide mine closer until I slipped it under her panties, feeling the soaked area between her legs.

My face lit up, I relished in the fact that I had made her so wet. I glided my fingers gently over her sensitive folds, applying slight pressure every so often. Each time I did; Bellatrix would let out a soft moan of approval and leave me longing for more. My fingers began to move faster, with a little more pressure, causing Bellatrix's body to tense and release each time.

As she became quicker to react I became more consumed. Without warning I pushed two fingers deep inside of my sister, causing her to call out my name. I paused for a moment, worried that I may have hurt her. "Do you want me to stop?" I whispered, trying to keep my hand steady.

"No." she answered me automatically. "I mean, you can if you want too, but you don't have too." she finished. She sounded so nervous, it was really rather sweet now I think about. Of course right at that moment, thinking about anything was quite far from my mind.

I leaned in and smashed our lips together as I plunged my fingers back inside of her and began to explore, my thumb gently rubbing her clit- causing her to moan in pleasure. I began to add a little more pressure causing her leg to twitch uncontrollably, and her body began to spasm at my every touch. I bent down and kissed the pale skin of her stomach, still moving my fingers within her.

Suddenly she was reaching out for me, like she was desperate to hold me close, but I kept my hand on her chest and kept her placed firmly against the bed. "Cissy, please, I want to feel you close to me." she groaned in between breaths. "Wait." I demanded, repositioning myself slightly as I started to pick up speed with my fingers.

As I felt her begin to tighten around my fingers I pulled them out, I wasn't ready for this to be over. I licked my lips and climbed off the bed, repositioning myself on my knees. My face was inches from her soaking core and her scent was both overpowering and delicious. I smiled up at her before biting down on my lip hard enough to draw blood.

My eyes lingered over her naked body, every inch was perfect. Her deep breaths drew me in as my hands slid back up her thighs, caressing the soft skin beneath them. For a moment, I stayed still between her legs, inhaling her sweet scent.

I couldn't bare to be disconnected from her for much longer though; I leaned in close and gently flicked my tongue over her swollen slit to gather my first taste of what I had been lusting after for so long. She tasted amazing, and after a few more flicks of the tongue she was begging for me to enter her. "Please Cissy." she breathed quietly. "I need you."

I wasn't waiting for her to ask a second time; without hesitation I plunged my tongue deep inside of her pussy as her hands grabbed for the sheets in desperation. Her insides were soft and warm as I lapped up her juices, nipping slightly at her clit. The room was spinning as I entered my own abyss, pulled in by the darkness, consumed by lust. I wanted this to last forever.

As I continued to indulge in my fantasy; licking and sucking, Bellatrix's hands locked down in to my blonde locks as I pulled her closer to orgasm. She was moaning so loudly by now that I worried slightly that someone may here us but as she called out my name it bought me back to the reality and I found myself not caring about anything but pleasuring my gorgeous sister.

Suddenly her hands gripped tighter, still tangled in my hair and her legs wrapped around my face as she began to grind violently against my tongue, her panting almost as loud as her moans. Bellatrix thrusted against my face repeatedly, causing me to hit her g-spot several times in a row, and she let out a more forceful groan each time.

She screamed my name once more as she came in my mouth, her hips bucking wildly against me as her body shuddered beneath me, and her hands flew from my hair to above her head. I slowly pulled my tongue from her raging heat, placing gentle kisses around her pussy and cleaning up the mess that had squirted down her thighs and on to the bed sheets.

I pulled myself off of the floor and smirked at how breathless my eldest sibling was, spread across my bed, naked and magnificent. I licked my lips as I crawled up the bed towards her. Peeling herself from the sheets; she sat up, and I gazed in awe at all that she was, even the sweat that glistened on her skin made me hot for her.

Just as she was about to reach me, she collapsed back on to the bed. "That was amazing. You.. are.. amazing." she panted, her chest still moving rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. I curled up beside her, admiring every feature until my eyes closed, leaving me consumed by a darkness I was only too happy to dwell in.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly my eyes shot open to see a dark figure lingering above me. Had I fallen asleep? It was still dark outside so I figured maybe I'd just closed my eyes for a moment. They flickered slightly as the light from the candles, now displayed around the bedroom, burned in to them, Bellatrix stood over me in all her beauty. Her dark eyes fixated on my small frame.

As my brain began to function properly again; I replayed the events of the evening in my head, and as I did, my heart leapt out of my chest and in to my throat. I had thought maybe I had been dreaming, again, but my sisters soft breath against my neck as she leaned in closer was the wake up call that made me realize it had really happened.

For a second I panicked, what if anyone had heard us? What if someone knew? I became restless and began to shake slightly at the realization of what I had done. "Relax Cissy, we're fine." Bellatrix's whispers were soft and reassuring, and I exhaled deeply. As I let go of my breath; the fear and worry seemed to disappear with it. There was something about being with her, that made me feel, safe. How could something so wrong feel so right?

Without another word, my sister was removing my dress. Her strong hands tugged at the red silk that covered my innocence. As I laid back on the bed, now completely exposed, a shiver ran through my body. It wasn't fear, it was embarrassment. My figure was small and childlike and my breasts hadn't developed fully, I closed my eyes and flinched with shame as her dark eyes penetrated my skin, taking it all in.

"Narcissa." her voice was barely audible as she whispered my name. "You're beautiful." Her words gripped my heart as it began to beat faster. It was beating for her. I sank my teeth in to my bottom lip as she climbed on top of me, straddling me and laying tender kisses over my neck, running her hands over my collarbone.

As her lips travelled from my neck to my mouth; I could feel myself being pulled back in to my own sweet, twisted paradise. It sent a blistering heat through my body, melting away at my core, and making me forget everything other than her. My desire for her, and for her to taint my perfection was strong and consistent. Every time her skin connected with mine, it sent an overwhelming rush through my body.

"Bella." I breathed, as her kisses became more powerful. I had no words to follow, I just wanted her to remember that this was me, us. She was a vision; she stopped kissing me and turned her eyes to mine, as they connected I felt my heart doing somersaults under my ribcage. Maybe the reason she totally consumed me wasn't simple lust, but whatever it was, was painful.

Her fingertips began to dance over my body, and as they did; both of our breathing became more intense. She continued to direct her hand downwards, her tongue running over every inch of my body as my chest heaved due to my own heavy breathing. She was taking complete control, and she knew what she was doing, I could see it in her eyes.

I had fantasized about this for so long, and so, when her hand reached down in between my legs, my whole body jolted in excitement. Her hands were cold as she embraced the wet heat that she had caused. As I felt one of her slender fingers gently brush over my sensitive clit, I let out a moan. It was loud and strong, and it caused a smile to rise to Bellatrix's face.

She continued to repeat the motion, watching the look on my face become more intense as I longed to feel her inside of me. She smirked as she watched my every move, indulging in my heavy breathing and gasps of pleasure, until I could no longer stand it. "Bella, please." I moaned between breaths. "Take me... make me come alive." My whole body was trembling, longing for her.

The desperation was clear when I opened my mouth, and she responded immediately. One of her fingers gently entered my abyss and began to explore everything inside of me. I groaned louder as the pleasure of the connection chipped away at my soul, her fingertips spinning a web in which I would long to be caught in until she was ready to feed on me.

I was partially disgusted as I found myself wanting to be her prey, but the feeling quickly wore off as her movements intensified and she plunged a second finger in to my burning core, causing the pleasure I was experiencing to be almost unbearable.

As she continued to discover my secrets, I couldn't control myself. My body began to spasm at the slightest movement. I soon found my own hands wandering over my chest and down my torso, reaching out for my sister in desperation, when suddenly she stopped and looked at me. "Cissy, put your hands back over your head." she said gently, and I immediately obeyed.

No longer my hands were above my head, Bellatrix reached under the pillow for her wand. Once she had it she smiled at me and let out a whisper... "Incarcerous." My hands bound to the headboard and my eyes widening as I looked at her in disbelief. "Relax Cissy." she said kissing me a little harder than before and smirking as she descended down the bed. "You'll love it."

She lowered her head and sank her teeth in to the porcelain skin that covered my thigh, her bite was vicious, but as the blood began to bubble I groaned in pleasure. Her teeth latched on to me repeatedly, becoming closer to my sex, and she teased me until I was almost ready to beg. Venom raged through my veins, I needed her so badly.


End file.
